The Blazing Moon
by Rimzy
Summary: Talisa finds herself at the end of one journey and now at the begining of another as she meets her long lost brother and finds new love... but behind her happiness a dark evil force is surrounding here and her loved ones.
1. My longing peace

**The Blazing Moon**

**Chapter 1: My Longing Peace**

Monologue- 

I can feel the crumbling gold at my finger tips, the sand a soft, luxurious bed beneath me. The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore and the night sky with its glowing moon and glittering stars as my shields of comfort. I feel as though I'm finally at peace... In the shade of a massive log, I just lay there thinking about how far I had come, how much my life had changed and now I have reached the end of my long journey. With these thoughts I let the night take over me and drifted in to a deep sleep, a sleep I have been longing for what seemed eternity...


	2. The welcoming parade

**Chapter 2: The Welcoming Parade**

I woke up to the first rays of the sun, a sign of a new day. That wasn't the only thing. My senses were on high alert and I knew something was coming, and I had a good idea what it was. Just the sound of the thumping, the sound of an animal foot hitting the ground, told me that it was what I'd been waiting for; my welcoming parade! They were a group, at least three of them and they were fast, really fast. I stood there, waiting for them as still as could be, containing all my excitement inside me. I felt as though I was ready to burst!

The first of the three werewolves slowed down before emerging out of the dark woods, which surrounded the border of the beach. The other two were at his heels and I stood just a few feet away from them. They still continued to approach but were now walking at human pace. I slowly sat up and leaned on the log. This was taking forever!

"I won't bite you know...I can but I won't." I urged.

They were the first I had seen with my own eyes and they really were amazing. I found myself sizing them up and comparing them to each other. The first one had a dark brown coat with the same colour eyes. He seemed like the leader, probably because he was in the middle but also because he was the biggest, with broad shoulders and a beast-like body on four legs.

The leader's right flank was a sandy beach coloured wolf. He wasn't as big as the first but he looked really cute, in a little brother idolizing the elder brother kind of way. The last one, leader's left flank, was anything but cute. The bleak grey coloured wolf was much bigger than the second but not as big as the first and with his ears flattened against his head and his teeth exposed towards me in a menacing growl, I knew that he was ready to pounce...

"Chill! You need to listen. Listen really hard. What can you hear?" I yelled. I knew what I was talking about. My heartbeat may have been faint but it was still there.

I saw understanding mixed with confusion come across their eyes as they began to back down. The big brown werewolf nodded at me then turned back round to the forest; he wanted me to follow. So I did, knowing that the other two would trail behind. My escort wolfs lead me in to the deep forest. After a few minutes we reached a clearing.


	3. Interrogations

**Chapter 3: Interrogations**

After entering the clearing the brown wolf disappeared in to some nearby trees. I was about to follow when the horrible grey hound growled again.

"Seriously, stop with growling. I get it he's going to change! God you're moody!"

I went and sat on a nearby rock and waited. It didn't take long but what do you expect their guys? How I was sure they were guys, I do not know, but I think it was probably in the way they waltz round and also because of the way they reacted to me.

"Well you really are something." said a husky voice.

I breathed out. He was only wearing shorts _(Where did he get them from?)_; with his short cropped hair and his muscular six pack. He really was handsome.

"So what's your name?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't I be asking the questions?" he said suspiciously.

"If you want to. I just thought knowing each other's names would make things easier. By the way what's the name of that beach? I must go back there some time..." I mused.

"It's Jacob. That's Seth" he pointed towards the hyper sandy coloured wolf "and that's Paul" Jacob nodded towards the moody grey one. "The beach is called La Push. Now it's time you answered my questions; who are you? What are you? And why are you even here?"

"Right well since you're so polite..." I muttered. "I'm Talisa. I'm here to trace back some family. Do you really want to know what I am?" I asked

"Yeah of course, you turn up from nowhere in heavy leather gear like a biker, with traces of vampire in your scent and a beating heart. Your completely at ease with us being in wolf form so what are you?" he asked, curiosity clearly in his eyes.

I looked over myself. Ok, so I was wearing black leather boots, black leather trousers with a red strip down each side, a red tank top under a black leather jacket and my short black hair was let down with the red stripe of hair pulled back. So there was various items of clothing that were leather and black, I'll be the first to admit, but I do not look like a biker.

"Fine then, I'll show you..." I said confidently. But I knew that this is either going to confuse them even more or it mightexplain everything. I doubt it would though.

I stepped off my rock and started to head out to a bunch of trees down the other end of the clearing. I had only gone a few steps when Paul jumped in front of me and started with the growling again.

"What now?" I shouted. I turned round to face a suspicious Jacob.

"Arghh! Jeez guys. If I was going to runaway I would have done it by now. And if I'm going to do it now then you'll hear me. Anyway you have werewolves crawling round this place. I've done my homework, I should know." I said frustrated. Didn't they trust me but then again we've only just meet.

I turned back and stepped around Paul as he hadn't moved. Once I reached the safety of trees and I knew they couldn't see me, I undressed, placing my clothes at the base of a tree. Taking a deep breath I let the energy run through me, I could feel myself changing to my wolf form. It felt great to be on all fours. The others heard my footsteps change. They're in for a shock.

I came out of trees, only to be confronted by a stunned Jacob and two paralyzed werewolves. I couldn't help laughing at the sight of them.

"_What do you think?" _I sent my thoughts out towards Paul and Seth.


	4. Feeding time

**Chapter 4: Feeding Time**

It felt amazing being in wolf form I hadn't transformed for way to long.

"_That's impossible..."_ Paul muttered.

I walked straight up to him and stood tall with my head held high.

"_Hah! I thought so I am taller than you!" _I gloated, shaming Paul.

I began circling the perimeter of the clearing as fast as I could. Feeling the wind against my face and focusing on every step I took, I felt energy and adrenaline pumping through me. My jet black fur was growing out again, no matter how short I cut my hair my fur coat always felt too long. The bright red strip of fur which started from the tip of my head, all the way down my back and to the end of my tail was overgrown too.

"The others need to know about this! Paul and Seth go look for Sam and I'll take her to the..." Jacob ordered.

My ears pricked up and I stopped in my tracks.

"_Sam... Where is he? I have to meet him as soon as possible and the Cullens too!" _

I rushed to my little changing room and transformed back.

"That's settled your coming with me." I heard Jacob say to me as I appeared from the trees.

"Yeah, yeah whatever do you ever stop talking?" I snapped. "Nobody tells me what I should be doing. Go it?"

They were surprised at my sudden mood change but I didn't care I was on edge! I closed my eyes and lifting my head, I began searching with my senses...

Leaves...

Trees...

Insects...

Birds...

Rabbits...

Water...

And...

Bingo!

I zeroed in on it, running as fast as I could. Over the rustling leaves, between the tall dense trees, past the whispering insects, the watching birds, the frightened rabbits, towards a slow flowing stream... and there it was my prey. I pounced on its back and forced it to fall to the ground with a sense of accomplishment I sank my teeth in to its throat...


	5. Aggressive aunts

**Chapter 5: Aggressive Aunts**

Suddenly I felt a large furry body push down on my back, just as I had finished off. I let the limp body of what was left of my meal fall down to the ground. I was on my knees over the body of the dear I had just feed on with Paul growling and scratching on my back.

"You've taken it too far this time!" I said in a menacing hiss.

I reached behind my back with one hand and gripped him round his neck. I pulled him forward forcefully and hammered him in to a tree. He plummeted towards it and I heard the crack of bones. The tree bent back from the impact of his weight and he slid down the tree trunk and lay at the base of it.

"If you've made so much as a scratch on my jacket! I swear you won't live to see another day!"

I stood up and took of my jacket to inspect it; surprisingly it had survived Paul's claws. I put it back on and glared at him.

"You are so lucky... What was the whole bloody point of that anyway?" I shouted.

"We thought that you were hunting a human." Jacob explained from behind me.

"Oh please! Give me some credit! Have a sniff around there isn't a human for miles. You can use your eyes too. Look in to my eyes Jacob they aren't bright red or golden amber it's just black!" I shouted in frustration.

I was getting to angry, I had to control myself. There was a tiny puff of smoke rising from my sleeves. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Let's head to the Cullens now." I said.

Jacob led the way with Paul and Seth trailing behind. Paul had brushed off and healed rather quickly. That's a shame.

We raced through the forest and arrived at a downstream river, beyond that stood a magnificent and elegant white building, with tilted glass doors and floor to ceiling windows. Jacob and I leaped over it while Seth and Paul stayed behind in the trees to change. One glass door slid open to reveal a smartly dressed man in his early 20's with blond hair, followed by a younger guy with bronze hair. They were both vampires I could sense a whole crowd of them in the house along with the hybrid, Renessme.

"Hay I'm Talisa, you must be Carlise." I said.

"Nice meeting you Talisa, this is Edward... might I ask how you know my name?" Carlise said curiously.

"I think we should go inside." Edward said examining me.

We were just about to go when I sensed them. Damn! I should have realised earlier. I ran back towards the river as fast as possible. I was closely followed by Jacob, Edward and Carlise, by the sounds of it the rest of Carlise's family too. I leaped over the river once again and ran in to the forest. On my right Paul was trying to bite a chunk of a tall slender woman with long, straight blonde hair and on the left Seth was jumping back from getting punched on his shoulder by a shorter woman with brown hair in curls.

"Paul! Seth! Step back!" I shouted.

They both jumped back at the same time. At that very moment I let the raging fury contained in me, course through every vein in my body. I released it. Before me I formed a burning wall of flames that raised high so all that could be seen of the intruders were their heads. I had created a barrier of fire that separated them from us.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed furiously.

"Tut tut, well is that anyway to be talking to your dear old aunties. Is that the manners we taught you? Sister Elizabeth and I have travelled very far to find you again." said the tall blonde women tauntingly.

"Louisa, I think it best that we get to the point here. Now Talisa, I would NOT be spoken to in that way. Apologise and come back to where you belong, with your mother and aunts." said Elizabeth sternly.

"I don't belong anywhere near you two or to anyone! The only place that you should be is the deep pits of hell! Oh, and while you're at it you might as well invite your heartless cow of a sister there too!" I replied.

"Talisa! How dare you speak of your mother in such a way! It's appalling!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Sister Elizabeth calm down. It looks as if she's been talking to our idiotic brother more than necessary. Well, let me just tell you little girl, you're going to regret every word of that and when the time comes I'll make sure that you pay for it." Louisa said menacingly.

"You leave him out of this; my uncle doesn't want anything to do with you lot his made that very clear from the beginning. If any of you have touched him I will hunt all you down a burn you to ashes every single one of you and you're not in any position to be threatening me. Look around your outnumbered an attack would be pointless. So just get lost!" I retorted.

"This isn't the end of it." Louisa hissed.

They turned round and disappeared in to the forest I didn't let my wall of fiery flames fall until I was certain they had gone. I let a deep breath out and began to relax.

"I'm sorry." I said turning to face Carlise. "This is all my fault and I've lead them right to you. I'm going."

"I don't think so!" objected Jacob. "I have no idea how it's possible but what you just did there was amazing and you can turn wolf which means you've got Quileute blood in you. You have every right to be here and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I was so shocked. We had only met a few hours, yet he was ready to protect me and fight for me to stay. He was like an older brother; I couldn't believe myself, I was getting so tearful. Oh please don't let me cry in front of everyone.

Thankfully Edward said "We should go inside I think you have a bit of explaining to do Talisa."


	6. Story time

**Chapter 6: Story Time**

"Now that you've been introduced to everybody maybe you can tell us how all this started." Carlise requested.

"Do I really have to? Isn't one of you supposed to be a mind reader? So what would be the point?" I replied. We were all sat in the Cullens living room now and everyone was eager to find out about me but I was hesitant to start.

"Yes, that's Edward however your explanation would be clearer."

"Fine, I give up. Man I never know where to start. Ummm... ok you guys remember Nahuel and Huilen? They helped Renessme when the Voltori came storming in and Nahuel talked about his dad; Johan the psycho scientist and his great experiments.

The Voltori easily found and killed him without any hesitation; but they let his three daughters live as they hadn't done anything wrong. That was a big mistake! So you've got a dead dad and three vengeful daughters it's a formula for disaster. After a few months of drifting with no guidance or plan against the Voltori they headed in to a nearby town and began drinking it dry.

Mary was the youngest of the sisters she followed in her dad's footsteps in a twisted way because she met a guy. They spent the night together and by next week he was found dead at the bottom of a leak naked with no blood in his body. By then a lot had happened the three sisters had moved on to somewhere else with a pregnant Mary.

Turns out hybrids can have kids who would have known anyway Mary tried asking her elder sisters to kill the baby while it was still inside but they didn't, in fear that it would kill her too. No matter what else happened their loyalty was always to each other. So on the 20th of December Mary gave birth... to me and she couldn't even tell me, my dad's name she hadn't bothered finding it out not that she cared.

To Mary I was the burden of her mistakes that is until... she discovered my hidden power. A little baby just a few days old could create fire from thin air and control it using her mind. From then on I wasn't a burden I was a weapon used against whoever stood in their way, owned and controlled by Mary and her sisters, Elizabeth and Louisa.

Eventually they intended to use me against the Voltori but I was still a baby and I alone wouldn't be enough to over throw them and they felt the need to "train" me as well. Since they couldn't turn people in to vampires themselves the eldest sister, Elizabeth, used a vampire called Razz. As Mary had better things to do Louisa was left to look after me if you can call it that... she also "trained" me and the newcomers.

So they grew their little army of vampires and called me their secret weapon. They stayed low from then on and tried to stay away from the Voltori's attention until they were ready to attack.

They were brutal and cruel they thrived in the pain of others so they tortured their victims until they begged for death every meal had to be an episode of blood bath. It was to show how superior they were compared to humans to show that they were unstoppable and unlimited.

Louisa was the worst of them all her and her training even followed me in to my sleep. She would make everyone take part in her games with humans; she would torture me if I didn't do anything she told me. She said I had to choose them or me. She forced every vampire that was created to love it to they were newborns so they fought amongst each other. I tried to keep my distance from them all but even I lost it sometimes... It's not something I'm proud of.

If you saw the things I saw, if you felt the things I felt and heard the things I heard you wouldn't condemn it on your worst enemy. The thing that terrified me the most was the thought of never being able to get away from it all. Inside me I had to hide the disgust and fear at what they did I had to hide that feeling every second of every minute I spent with them. It was hell!

I spent two years with them then I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away I didn't have a chance on my own they would get me in the end, I knew it. Even though I was mature for my age I was still trapped in the body of a 10 year old. But I wasn't alone because my uncle, Nahuel he found me I told him who I was and he was the first person in my life to actually care for me. I stayed hidden with him and Huilen for another two years until my growth rate slowed down.

Those two years were the most cherished moments of my life he was the person that saved me from them. I will never forget that. In the time I spent with him I discovered my other... heritage. I am a hybrid because of Mary a human and a vampire but my father gave me something else. The ability of a shape-shifter, I can transform into... a wolf.

In the beginning it was so strange I got angry over small things in seconds I transformed, it lasted for a few weeks and I managed to burn half the forest in the process. Uncle Nahuel and Huilen were astonished so was I it took a while to get used to but they said they had seen it before... Here.

They told me about their journey, about your family, Renessme, the Voltori and a huge pack of werewolves. After so long I felt like I had found what I was looking for the place I could call home. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for everything Uncle Nahuel and Huilen did for me. Standing by me, protecting me but they couldn't help with the wolf stuff and everything else going on because they couldn't understand it neither could I at the time. I couldn't stay there any longer knowing that every minute I stayed with them I would bring them danger because Mary was still looking for me.

So I set out of our little forest in to the big world, which was roughly a year ago, so I passed for about 18 and managed to travel round. It was amazing travelling round the States. I researched as much as I could about you guys and the wolf thing too. I managed to trace my father... Joshua Uley also the father of Sam Uley I came for Sam as well he's the only family I have here. He's my brother..." I had finished that was my story. Everybody was silent. I looked at the faces around me they were caring, understanding, thoughtful.

"I think you're going to fit right in, you were really tough out there too. You've got to show me that fire thing sometime." Emmet said breaking the silence.

"Sure, thanks." I replied with a smile.

"You're welcome here Talisa make yourself at home and my door is always open if you need to talk." Carlise said before heading upstairs with Edward.

"Your Sam's sister I guess that explains the black fur. Welcome to the tribe Taz." said Jacob putting his arm round Renessme.

"Geez nothing says welcome like life threats at the break of dawn Jake thanx... anyway where is Sam? And when can I meet him?" I asked.

"Oooo! You're going to have to wait a little longer for that. Right now his tied in the back of a van with no clothes on..." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Why?" I said glaring at him.

"That is the results of too much alcohol on a great stag do." He explained.

The rest of the night was spent with me giving Jacob violent threats and finding everything I could about Sam, the wedding, and my sister-in-law-to-be Emily.


	7. Wedding bells

**Chapter 7: Wedding Bells**

For the first time in a long time I felt beautiful as I saw myself in the full length mirror. My big round eyes stood out with glittery silver eyeliner, my high cheekbones were layered with foundation as well as my sharp nose, my small lips gleamed with dark red lipstick and my dark hair simply rested at my shoulders. I twirled round to get a good look of the long, elegant white dress I was wearing for the wedding. The dress was a creamy white with a large line of intricate red sequences at the waist made to look like a belt. The dress was sleeveless therefore delicate straps with studded red stones were used. This was a dress you could do anything in!

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" asked Alice puzzled.

She had seen the tear that leaked out. I quickly wiped it a way and said "No, I love it! It's just... I've never actually worn a dress before but this..." I was speechless.

"As long as you like it Taz you only get on chance to make a first impression and all that so you might as well do it in style!" Renessme encouraged.

Both of them had kidnapped me from my room at the crack of dawn to get me ready, for Sam's wedding, I wasn't too happy about it at first but it wasn't that bad and it was worth it in the end. They looked amazing as well, Alice was wearing a long silky white dress with a low neck and it was sleeveless so the shoulders were bunched together. Renessme was wearing a shorter version with a high round neck line but at the back the dress hung loose to expose a bit of skin.

The three of us headed out to meet the others downstairs but both Renessme and Alice had a strong sense of urgency that you couldn't miss they were looking out for something... but what?

"There still here!" Alice whispered.

"We're never going to make it..." Renessme replied disappointed.

"Am I missing something?" I whispered back.

"We'll explain in the car, just follow use." Alice replied with a wink.

We were at the top of the staircase and Jacob held the front door open giving us a thumbs up to signal that it's clear.

"We're almost there!" Alice whispered excitedly.

With that we all sprinted for the front door but we weren't quick enough there was a flash of colour and before us stood Edward, Bella and Rosalie. Blocking the door, shoulder to shoulder arms cross dead serious...

"That makes it 168 to the parents and still 0 to the kids but hay whose keeping score?" Emmet said with a laugh.

"Very funny!" Alice said with a glare.

"Alice you're spoiling her, ever since she was a baby the things you made her wear. Rose has seen sense when will you? No wonder she dresses this way now, I can't believe you're encouraging her. And Renessme how many times do we have to do this when will you take some responsibility? What do you think you granddad would say?" Bella fumed in full parental mode.

"Oh come on Bella don't you think your over reacting." Jacob interrupted.

"I am not over reacting besides this has nothing to with you. Whatever she asks, you do it you're worse than Alice." Bella replied to Jacob.

"Look at her she looks amazing and so pretty. Carlise help me here." Alice pleaded.

"Please don't drag me in to this again." Carlise replied.

"Rose tell her! Look at it for yourself." Alice tried.

"Well I guess is not that bad, it's not full length but it's not too short either..." Rosalie replied examining Renessme.

"I'm not buying it turn around." Edward interrupted.

"Ok who spilled?" Alice asked angrily she looked around the room.

Behind us was Esme, who stood silently overlooking the whole scene.

"Esme! How could you?" Alice asked hurt.

"I'm sorry but it has to be done if we ever want to make it outside the house on time." Esme replied looking guilty.

"Let me have a look." Bella said suspiciously with her eyes narrowed.

Defeated Renessme turned round and Bella gasped she then said "You march up those stairs and you get changed right this minute Renessme."

"We don't have enough time we have to get out right now. Just leave Nessie how she is, she looks beautiful." Jacob said with a smile.

"You stay out of this!" Bella snapped back.

"Let's all clam down can't Renessme just wear a cardigan?" I said pointing to the coat hanger.

She ran over and picked a loose white cardigan.

"It matches! Let's go!" Renessme quickly said and ran out with Jacob.

"Come on guys we don't have any more time I don't what to be late to my own brother's wedding." I pleaded to the others.

"Well I guess it will have to do." Bella said giving up.

We all got out of the house and into the cars while Alice grumbled "She is taking that of as soon as she gets there."

We reached the venue just in time it was the beach, La Push, and it looked amazing. There was huge white tent set up on half the beach with white ribbons, bows and fairy lights hanging from it. On the other half was the aisle with rows of seats facing the sea and at the front there was a high plat form just between the sea and sand. It was perfect.

We took our seats at the back which I didn't mind right now I just wanted to be a face among the crowd. Jacob was the best man so he was off getting everything organised as soon as we stopped the car.

A few minutes later the music started playing dum, dumm, daa, dummm... Jacob and Sam walked down the aisle in time to the music. Sam was tall but Jacob was taller, he was muscular so his suit stretched a bit and he had jet black hair the exact same shade as his eyes. He looked nervous well it was his wedding day but other than that he looked really happy. They took their places on the plat form.

After a few seconds pause the bride came in she looked stunning in her snow white dress which elegantly flowed down the aisle as she gracefully glided through. Her eyes were fixed on Sam's as they filled with tears. A single tear drop ran from her eyes down to her cheek. It was then that I noticed the scar that ripped right across her cheek. How did that happen? How could that happen to someone like her?

She reached the platform where Sam took her hands in his and the wedding vows were said. Sam and Emily said their "I dos" and kissed. Just seeing them together hand in hand told me that they were both made for each other and I wished them all the happiness in the world.


	8. Runaway

**Chapter 8: Run away**

That was my queue I had waited until the kiss and now it was my time to go... Renessme was sitting next to me but fortunately she was distracted with the task of recording the wedding vows on her camcorder. I took one last look at them and set off for the forest.

I knew I wasn't going to stay from the moment I saw my aunts, I thought darting through the trees. I couldn't put everyone at risk like that and it seemed that some of the others thought so too. Last night, after Renessme and I were in bed I overheard the others downstairs...

"It's got nothing to do with us Rosalie." Carlise said.

"If we're in danger because of her it has everything to do with us. We know nothing about her your saying we have to just trust what she..." Rosalie replied.

"Don't worry if we can take on the Voltori we can take on anything." Emmet interrupted.

"Rose I know she's not lying to us. She's Sam's sister we have no right to tell her that she doesn't belong here. In fact she belongs here more than we do what Jacob said was right she's part of the tribe." Edward exclaimed dismissing Emmet.

"If she's a part of the tribe that means she's a part of Jacobs family which means she's apart of ours too so that makes it our responsibility to look after her until the rest of the pack finds out." Bella said logically.

"I would have thought that you of all people would agree with me, Bella. I haven't got a problem with her I have a problem with the trouble she brings with her. You all saw her aunts, she said there are more of them, and they're only here because of her. Doesn't anybody see the threat she poses to us? To Renessme..." Rosalie replied.

After that I drifted to sleep with watery eyes and here I was now on the run again... in a dress? I was deep in the forest now far from the beach and heading for the Cullen's house to get my stuff.

I was just about to make a right turn when I stopped in my tracks... I was surrounded... OH SHIT! There were at least 5... No 6 werewolves all different sizes and colours circling me maliciously...!

"What the hell? How many of you are there? You know what, you guys can stay here and do what you like, I on the other hand am getting out of here." I really wasn't in the mood for all this.

One of them seemed more vicious than the others, kind of reminded me of Paul. Cornering me and ordering the others to do the same even though some of them were twice its size.

"Take a break from the scary advance ok? Just think for once if I was here to gatecrash the wedding I wouldn't be running in the opposite direction right now." Yep that was it. This lot were the bouncers on duty while the wedding was going on but I should have seen this coming. Now what am I going to do? It won't be long till Jacob and the others show up...

They weren't going to let me through that was obvious but I really didn't want to transform not in this dress. All of a sudden, out of nowhere Seth leaped in to the circle in front of me in his sandy coloured wolf form closely followed by Jacob and surprisingly Paul too. That's it I'm dead.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and this is about the third fight you've gotten in to in the last two days." Said Jacob annoyed.

The other wolves stop circling us and were now curious and confused as to why Jacob, Paul and Seth were on my side.

"Technically throwing Paul around can't be classified as a fight. Isn't that right Paul?" I tried. (Surprisingly he wasn't as ugly as I thought he would be) even though I got some wolf chuckles out of it, it didn't seem that he was going to be easily pissed off today. "Hay it's not my fault that the hired bouncers don't even know the guest list properly..." I said scowling at the other werewolves.

A few of the wolves had started staring, I realised that Seth had been explaining the situation to them. Some of the others had lost interest and wondered off and soon it was just me, the boys and the stubborn little bossy wolf who still held its ground and refused to back down.

Come on think... Think... I desperately needed to find a way to distract them and get away.

"You do realise they're all in the pack so you would have to tell them about yourself eventually." Jacob said interrupting my thoughts. "Leah just relax we'll explain the full story later."

"Wait a minute their all in the pack? And she's a girl?"I said in shock so far all the werewolves besides me were guys.

"You're a girl." replied Jake defensively.

"Not the point." I said as a plan forming in my head. "I actually thought some were real wolves." I said looking Leah up and down. She was pretty angry at me already but Seth was pushing her back, one more insult should hit the spot. "Seriously I'm taller than her even in human form." Oh yeah, that did it.

She soared over Seth, and tried to knock me down by charging in to me head first like a psychotic bull but I was expecting her so I dodged the attack by leaning back with my hair almost touching the floor. She tried again aiming for a slice of my face now so I jumped over her and in to a tree, fortunately for me her size meant she couldn't reach the branch I was perched on which just mocked her more. I felt bad for using her as a distraction but I would be gone soon so she'll eventually get over it.

I was just about to make my exit behind the tree and back in to the forest when Jacob stopped me. "What are you doing? Get down." He said.

Paul was now helping Seth push Leah back towards another section of trees. I let out a sigh and gazed after them as they disappeared in to the forest. There goes my brilliant idea... What now?

I kept my eyes averted from Jake's which pierced through me like arrows. I was bewildered what was I going to do? Should I confess or make a run for it? Could I outrun him?

"What's this all about? Cough up." Jacob said irritated.

"I don't know what you're on about. I was on defence I didn't even touch her." I said still not meeting his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You did that on purpose to provoke her and what was you about to do up there in the tree." Jacob exclaimed even more irritated.

"I didn't provoke her. What are you doing out here anyway? You're the best man shouldn't you be at the reception making a stupid speech?" I said changing the subject.

"Why don't you tell me what you're doing all the way out here when you should be with your brother on his wedding day?" Jacob replied his voice rising in tone.

Who did he think he was talking to me like that and he just had to turn it on me didn't he? There was no point lying now I might as well come clean. I jumped off my branch and landed in front of him.

I looked him in the eye and said "I'm leaving." There was a moment of silence as he digested the news.

"Why?" he said quietly. "Has someone said something? Is it your aunts? Aren't you happy here?"

That last one really hurt I could feel tears pricking my eyes. "You don't think I'm happy. Jake, I just saw my brother for the first time and on his wedding day! I don't have many happy times but that is certainly up there."

"Then why are leaving?" Jacob said simply.

"Jacob where ever I go I can never stay there long. I'm a Noman... a traveller. The only difference is that I'm going because I have to not because I want to. You wouldn't believe how hard it is for me to go, to leave behind my only true family, to leave behind a place that I feel like I've been searching for all my life." I said trying not to cry.

"Then don't. You don't have to leave." He replied.

"It's not that simple. I have to go because Mary's still out there and she's looking for me. You saw her sisters they know where I am now when they come for me I don't want to be here, where they can hurt Sam, Emily, you, the pack... anyone of the Cullens." I said suddenly feeling tired from having to always leave the things I loved the most.

"Is that it? Come on, we know how to defend ourselves and so do the Cullens, of all people I didn't think that you would just turn around and runaway like this. What happened to the girl who travelled all this way to find that one place she belongs, to find her brother. Where is she now Talisa? Why isn't she fighting for what she wants?" Jacob exclaimed in an outburst of frustration.

"I'm sorry Jake." I said turning my back to him and starting to walk off. I couldn't listen to this anymore I knew I was wavering.

"What about Sam?" Jacob called after me. I froze. "You're just going to leave without saying anything to him, without telling him who you are. You know he hasn't got any brothers or sisters he treats the pack like his family but it's not the same thing. You're just going to leave without letting him know."

"Stop emotionally black mailing me." I grumbled threateningly with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Then go meet him, spend some time with together and get to know each other. Then you can make your decision on whether to stay or not." He pleaded.

I wiped my tears and realised that he was actually right. Most of my life I've been running, from the problems, the pain, the disappointment and now when I've finally found something worth fighting for... I'm running away from that too. No not anymore... not ever again. I raised my head feeling determined and swiftly turned round to face Jacob.

"Well...?" He asked hopefully.

"Last one back buys the drinks." I said with a grin and whizzed past him and in to the trees towards the beach.

We race through the forest with Jake lacking behind he wasn't that fast in human form so I easily beat him with a breath to spare. We both stood at the boarder of the forest taking in the scene of the beautiful beach, it had gotten dark and the stars were out dancing in the sky in celebration. The tent was filled with laughter and light with all the guests inside with a few stray teens lurking around.

"You can do this." Jacob said in a low voice.

I gave him a smile and practically skipped to the tent. The atmosphere hit me like a wave I couldn't help smiling at the drunken teens trying to dance between the flawless Cullens who were continuously getting eyed up.

I spotted Sam near the food table and an unexpected spurt of nerves erupted in me. I was about to meet my brother... Was I doing the right thing? It took a minute to settle my nerves and it didn't help that several pairs of eyes were scrutinizing my every move. I took a deep breath and made my way towards the food table completely focused.

I reached the table and Sam abruptly turned round to face me. His face was puzzled but controlled, I realised that he closely examining me trying to figure it out...

"Impossible...!" Sam whispered holding the table for support.

I took a deep breath and said "Sam, I'm your sister..."


End file.
